The present disclosure relates to transferring image data between applications.
Typical timeline based video composition applications allow users to arrange sequences of image frames and portions of sound tracks along a timeline to create a multimedia composition. Sometimes another application is used to create special effects for image frames. For example, if a given image frame at a point on a timeline needs to be modified, the frame is typically exported to a special effects application and then re-imported back into the composition application. Rendering the frame by an application can take a significant amount of time depending on the complexity of the image and the effects which are applied to it. If there is more than one application using the same image frame, the image frame may end up being rendered redundantly. Moreover, the fact that users must leave one application to perform a task in another can result in delays and frustration.